


Options

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Background Beauregard/Yasha (Critical Role), Bathing/Washing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Slut Pride, Tarot Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Molly's interests are varied, and if he has his way, he's going to indulge plenty of them.





	1. The Fjord Fiesta

The gnolls are past them by the time that Molly gets around to really sizing up his new team. He's already examined them in terms of how they fight and what they're hiding- which is pretty well and a lot, respectively- but Molly has other needs. It's not just convenience's sake that makes him look around his own party for a bedmate, but it is a very good excuse.

So he tallies everyone up, which doesn't take much time. Beau doesn't like him and is almost certainly gay, while Yasha likes him but is definitely gay. He would kind of like the two of them to just get together on their own, but he's not pressing the issue. Caleb and Nott have their own platonic lifemate situation going on that Molly doesn't want to get in the middle of; he thinks they're probably a set and a hassle. 

That leaves him with one half-orc and one tiefling, and they are fine choices both. Jester is lean and sharp, quick-witted and silly in a way that speaks to him. He and Jester play off each other well, and he suspects that would be very fun in bed. On the other hand, there's Fjord, who is, well, incredibly charming and surpassingly handsome. He and Fjord also have good chemistry, though in a different way; Fjord is impressed by him, and Molly suspects Jester is never impressed by anyone. They are both such good options, and he's almost certain he could have either one if he wanted.

In the end, he literally flips a coin; it comes up heads, so Fjord is his target. His first target, anyway.

It doesn't take long to catch Fjord alone, at a table in one of the many inns they cycle in and out of. Everyone else has gone upstairs, but Fjord is listening to the better-than-average musicians and nursing an ale.

"Mollymauk," Fjord says amiably, as Molly approaches; he sounds relaxed, and Molly can definitely work with that.

"Mind if I join you?" Molly says.

"By all means," Fjord says.

Fjord's attention slides back to the music, and Molly lets him listen uninterrupted for a while. Another song, and the band takes a break to gather up what coin they've made and get another round.

"A reading for a friend?" Molly says, holding up his cards.

Fjord gives him an amused look. "Why not?" he says, before taking a swig of his ale.

Molly shuffles, navigating his cards by feel, and his nail slips into the slotted edge of The Moon. A quick flourish, and he brings it to the top of the deck. "Perhaps not surprising," he says, laying it out. "A good card for those a bit weird."

"From you, I think that's a compliment," Fjord says.

Molly's placed The Chariot next, and he deals that one out too. "Ah," he says. "Very auspicious. That's a card for victory. Now if we place it next to The Moon, that's an interesting position."

"Do you ever get tired?" Fjord says, in the space Molly leaves for him to ooh and ahh.

"Tired of what, friend?" Molly asks, his hands stilling.

"The whole thing," Fjord says. "Acting. Showing out."

"If I did, I wouldn't have lasted very long in the circus," Molly points out.

"Fair enough," Fjord says, though he looks like he doesn't buy it. He bends forward, giving Molly a look that says he's got Molly's number. "Well, you should know that you don't have to perform for me if you don't want to."

Molly thinks it's entirely possible that people's clothes fall off around Fjord on a regular basis. He just wonders if Fjord knows why that is.

"What if I just said we should find a nice quiet spot and see where things take us?" Molly says; just because he's not the first doesn't mean he doesn't want to.

"I suppose I'd say I have a room to myself upstairs," Fjord says.

"Sounds like just the place," Molly says, collecting his cards and tapping them against the table.

Fjord leaves some coin on the table for the hardworking barmaid, and both of them stand. Fjord puts a hand at the small of Molly's back, guiding him towards the stairs to the second floor, and Molly enjoys it, that little touch of possessiveness that bodes well for what's to come.

Jester is standing near the top of the stairs, leaning over the railing and surveying the people below. She's licking a spiraled lollipop that looks quite similar to her preferred spiritual weapon, and Molly is not above watching the movement of her tongue for a moment or two.

"Evenin', Jester," Fjord says, when they reach her.

Jester gives the two of them a once-over and pulls the lollipop out of her mouth. "Are you guys going off to bone?"

"We had a talk about boundaries," Fjord grumbles.

"I didn't agree to having any," Jester says. "I just said I would not be so loud." She gestures around herself. "No one else to hear, technically."

" _You can be next if you want_ ," Molly says in Infernal.

" _Don't make promises you won't keep_ ," Jester returns.

" _I never do_ ," Molly says with a grin. " _You can bet on that._ "

"If you're gonna hit on somebody else while you're taking a gentleman up to his room, it's common courtesy to do it in a language he speaks," Fjord says, sounding unamused.

"Don't be so grumpy right before you get laid," Jester says, leaning up and pecking him on the cheek. "Have a good time, don't get the clap."

Fjord looks suspicious. "Which one of us was that directed to?"

Jester mutters something and taps each one of them on the arm in turn. Molly gets the same feeling he does when she tried to heal him when he was fully intact, like the magic has nowhere to go and just fizzles out. "Neither of you," she says. "Have fun!"

"That's really handy," Molly says, as Fjord firmly maneuvers the two of them away from Jester and down the hall; Molly does have time to reach out and pop her on the ass with his tail behind Fjord's back.

"Only if you're prone to picking up weird people in bars," Fjord says.

"Guilty as charged," Molly says, as Fjord unlocks the door to his room and pushes it open. Molly steps in first; he has his coat off and his swords wrapped in it with a speed that Fjord seems taken aback by, but Molly has his priorities, and he's learned how to make them work together. He sets the bundle down and catches Fjord by the wrist, pulling him inside and pushing the door shut. Molly isn't short, but he does have to lean up to kiss Fjord, which he does eagerly. Fjord seems almost surprised, and Molly feels like laughing. He sticks to kissing instead, and is rewarded with Fjord's hands on his hips, tugging him closer, flush against Fjord's body.

There's no real instant that Fjord takes over; it's more that Molly just knows he has, with the way that Fjord bears him down onto the bed and Molly lets him do it. It's a great place to be, with Fjord over him, one thigh pressed in tight to give Molly some really choice friction. Molly keeps his hands busy; Fjord's ass is admittedly not as nice as Molly's own, one of the many things he's vain about, but it's still perfectly grabbable. He uses his grip to encourage Fjord to rub off against his thigh, and Fjord groans into his mouth and goes where he's led.

Molly is starting to wonder if they're just going to rub off on each other, which sounds like a great idea, when Fjord pulls away. He pushes Molly down into the bed, just once, and Molly knows it's a tacit way of telling him to stay where he's put; he might be offended if it wasn't so hot. Fjord leans back and whips his shirt over his head, and Molly follows the movements of his muscles as he tosses it away. As Fjord's fingers work on the fastenings of Molly's pants, Molly realizes he hasn't so much as taken his boots off. It seems irrelevant; the part of him he wants Fjord to interact with most is but a button or two away.

Fjord doesn't look up at him as he pulls Molly's now open pants down, but Molly's okay with that; Fjord is clearly too preoccupied with looking at his cock, which is a more than adequate trade. Molly likes to think it looks inviting, a darker purple at the head where it's flushed, with the first drops of wetness at the tip. Fjord doesn't seem to disagree, and Molly bites down hard on his knuckle as Fjord takes him into his mouth. He'd known that Fjord wouldn't be the type to fuck around, even while he's fucking around; he starts bobbing his head immediately, letting Molly's cock slide in deep as he sucks. He knows exactly what he's doing, and something is hot about the idea that Fjord has had a lot of practice. Molly's a little slutty, and he likes slutty people; other people who don't hide from their baser instincts put him at ease.

Molly is far more than just at ease; he lets his hand fall away from his mouth, moaning in encouragement. His other hand comes to rest on the back of Fjord's head, his fingers finding very little purchase in the short hair there. That's fine, because Molly likes getting his hair pulled more than he likes doing the pulling; it's backwards that the idea of Fjord pulling his hair sends a jolt through him, given that Fjord is currently sucking his dick, but there are so many possibilities in front of him right now, so much he can have, so much they can do. Molly doesn't know why he immediately started thinking of this as a recurring thing, but for now, he's not fighting it.

Fjord takes him all the way down, and it's all Molly can do not to buck up into his mouth. Maybe Fjord senses that, because he puts his big hands on Molly's hips, holding him down in a way that really, really works for Molly. He melts underneath it, letting Fjord have him exactly how he wants. Molly gasps as Fjord hums his approval, before letting Molly's cock push into his throat. Molly is helpless to resist, every thought flying out of his head except how good it feels, how much he wants it.

Molly is hanging on by his fingernails, clinging to the edge just so that he can have this feeling for a little while longer, but Fjord makes it impossible not to break. Molly's used to being quiet, but he can't stop the half-shout that he makes when he comes down Fjord's throat, like he's surprised by how good it feels, how much he needs it. Who knows; maybe he is.

Molly goes boneless against the bed after he comes, and Fjord licks him clean before pulling away and sitting back on his heels. Somewhere in all this, he's worked his cock free, and he's stroking it quickly, obviously right on the edge from what he's been doing, which is a gratifying sight but not quite what Molly wants.

"Stay just like that," Fjord says, looking at Molly's body instead of into his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous," Molly says, sitting up before Fjord can react and catching Fjord's cock with his mouth; they did not come all this way for Fjord to just jerk off on his stomach.

"That's good too," Fjord says, in a choked voice. Molly knows he doesn't have long; he knows Fjord is right on the edge, and while the thought of slowing down and teasing it out of him is fun, it's not going to happen. Instead, he pulls out all the stops, his tongue working on the underside of Fjord's cock as he sucks as much as he can into his mouth. Fjord's cock is pleasingly big, and Molly can't wait to get better acquainted with it; for now, it's not as important as making him come.

Molly has barely started good when Fjord moans; it's all the warning he gets before Fjord floods his mouth. Molly just rolls with it, swallowing him down quickly, milking out the last drops. Fjord pushes him gently away, and Molly goes, looking up as Fjord sits back again, looking a little dazed.

"Wow," Fjord says.

Molly grins widely, unable to resist pulling him down and kissing that look off his face. They end up flat on the bed, with Molly a little bit pinned but in a good way. It's very enjoyable, but Molly doesn't manage to stifle the yawn that sneaks up on him. 

"Sorry," he says. He's going to offer to leave, but he gets caught by another yawn before he can say it, and Fjord speaks up instead.

"I'd be happy for you to sleep in my bed," Fjord says. He nods down towards Molly's feet. "But not with them boots on."

Molly considers his options quickly. His pack is in the room that Caleb and Nott are currently occupying, but his swords are here; he doesn't think there's anything he'd really need before morning.

"Well, who am I to refuse a warm bed and good company?" Molly says. "Unfortunately, you do have to let me up if you're not into the boots."

Fjord pretends to ponder this, but he lifts himself up. "I guess I can do that," he says, and he starts working on his own clothing. Molly sits at the edge of the bed, working his boots off; no one says anything for a moment, and Molly takes the time to think about his game plan. 

There are people who would be perfectly fine with things as they stand. He just had a great time with someone whose company he enjoys, and he suspects he's got greater times to look forward to if he keeps things going this way. On the other hand, there are whole avenues still open, and Molly delights in novelty.

Fjord walks over to retrieve something from his pack, and Molly looks him up and down, admiring the sight.

He'll just have to have them both. It simply won't work out another way.


	2. Two of a Kind

The time with Fjord isn't the only time with Fjord, though Molly keeps it strictly casual. The sex is great, and Fjord doesn't seem offended if Molly slips out early or doesn't stay at all. He doesn't think anybody's figured it out but Jester, but it's also not their business even if they do. Jester seems amused by it, which is acceptable as far as Molly is concerned.

He's still considering his angles regarding Jester. He tried something elaborate with Fjord, and it ended up being irrelevant. He wonders if he really needs any pretense; he did hit on her, after all, and didn't get a no. He could just show up and make good on his offer.

In the end, that's exactly what he does. She's sitting off to herself one night in a tavern outside Zadash, drawing something in her sketchbook, and he sits down next to her, peeking at the various outlandish drawings.

"Yes?" she says, making no move to stop him from looking.

" _Want to have a little fun?_ " he asks in Infernal; he's aware that to anyone who doesn't speak the language, it probably sounds like a deathly proclamation, but it sounds better on its own terms.

" _What kind of fun?_ " she asks, looking intrigued. " _If we can sneak into the kitchen, I have many ideas._ "

Molly decides there's no point in not going for broke. " _The other kind of fun,_ " he says with a smirk.

There's no going back from that statement, even phrased as it was; he's definitely just propositioned someone who knows he's sleeping with her friend. For a moment, he waits to get slapped, but a grin crosses Jester's face. " _But where?_ " she asks.

" _That's a very good question,_ " he says, putting an arm around her shoulders in a way that might even look chaste.

" _I have an idea,_ " Jester says, closing her sketchbook and standing up. " _Wait here._ "

He doesn't have time to reply before she all but skips off. She passes Yasha, and if Molly weren't paying very close attention, he'd miss the way she deftly plucks Yasha's room key from Yasha's belt. She continues on, arriving at Beau and saying something that makes Beau make a puzzled but excited face, then turns on her heel and comes back, neatly depositing her own room key in place of Yasha's as she goes.

" _That will take a while to unpick,_ " Jester tells Molly.

" _You are really something else,_ " he says, and Jester grins.

" _Come upstairs and I will show you exactly what,_ " she says, and without waiting for him, she starts making her way towards the stairs. Molly knocks back the last of his drink and stands, tugging his coat into place before he follows behind her. 

Both of them have to pass by Fjord to get upstairs, and a curious thing happens. As she passes, Jester trails a finger up one of Fjord's arms, across the back of his neck, and down the other. Fjord doesn't say anything, just snorts and takes a drink of his ale. Molly wonders what would happen if he did it too, but he resists; he really doesn't know what the gesture means, and if it's something cruel, he doesn't want to be a part of it. He's not above cruelty, but it doesn't have a place in his sex life.

It's easy enough to get up the stairs and to what was formerly Yasha's single room. Yasha is definitely not going to want it back after this, but it won't be the tackiest thing Molly has ever done to her. There's no one around, so Molly decides to speed up the process, drawing his swords and rolling them up in his coat before he even gets to the door. Jester leaves it hanging open in invitation, and Molly happily follows, dropping his coat and swords on a conveniently located table inside the room. 

He closes the door and locks it behind him, and when he turns back to face the room, Jester is already on the bed. She's sitting up against the headboard, her bare feet on the bed, knees together; it's an innocent kind of look, but in a calculated way, especially because her dress is sliding up, exposing miles of flawless blue thighs.

"What did you have in mind?" she says in Common, still aping innocence.

"Oh, I think you know," he says, advancing on her.

"But what if I don't?" she says. She runs a finger along one of her horns. "You better get naked and tell me all about it. I want to be very sure."

"You're awful and I love it," Molly says, leaning against the table so he can shed his boots.

"I'm wonderful," Jester says. She lets her feet slide apart, knees still together, and Molly pulls off the rest of his clothes without even looking, letting them drop where they will. She undoes the tie at the neckline of her dress, and it hangs open; the fastenings of her bodice are next, and she doesn't have them all undone before Molly reaches her, climbing onto the bed.

"Allow me," he says, and he takes over, undoing the last two hooks so that the bodice falls open. Jester shrugs it off, dropping it over the side of the bed, and it's only then that she lets her thighs part, grinning at Molly as she does it; he bites his lip when he realizes she's not wearing anything beneath her dress. He doesn't waste an instant, getting in between them so he can bend down and kiss her. She puts her arms around his neck, pulling him down and kissing back fervently.

Jester is still more clothed than Molly would like her, though he does like her fully dressed, and he puts his hands under her skirt, sliding her dress up and up. He manages to pull away from her for just long enough to get it off, then he's right back, his hands fitting just right on the curves of her hips. 

She turns her face away from his, catching her breath, and Molly doesn't stop, kissing her cheek, her jawline, down to her inviting neck. "You never told me what you wanted to do," she says, mischief in her voice.

"My apologies," he says, nipping at her skin. "If it's perfectly fine with you, I thought I'd get you into bed, get my hands on you, kiss everything I can reach, then fuck you senseless."

"Hmm," she says, like she's deeply considering it. "This plan has merit."

"If you'd like a proof of concept, I'm happy to provide," he says, and he slides his hand between them, covering her cunt; she gasps as he toys with her with his middle finger, the lightest of touches to her clit.

"Fuck," she sighs, sounding pleased, and he leans down and sucks one of her nipples into his mouth. She grabs his horns, and Molly hums in encouragement. He lets his teeth scrape over her sensitive skin, and she tightens her grip, holding him in place rather than pulling him away. He doesn't mind in the slightest, because this is a very good position to be in. He works his fingers with more intent, a firmer pressure, and she rocks against his hand, working for more.

"Enough," she says finally, pushing him away by his horns, and Molly goes, steadying himself on one hand. She hooks one of her legs around the backs of his thighs, urging him on, and Molly guides himself inside of her. The heat of her body is incredible; he starts slowly, wanting to savor it, but Jester has other ideas. She pushes back against him, taking him faster, and he sinks in to the hilt. 

She sighs happily, slapping him on the ass. "Get to work," she says.

This woman is sheer perfection.

Molly doesn't have any intention of disappointing her; he starts moving immediately, pressing in hard and deep. She lets her head fall back as she thrusts up to meet him, her whole body working as she does it. A fine sheen of sweat has started appearing on her body, and Molly puts his face to her neck and licks it off, tasting the salt on her skin. She moans when he does it; Jester isn't quiet in bed, just as Molly suspected. She's vocal in her appreciation of his skills, moaning as she takes him, panting out encouragements in both Common and Infernal. The Common is sexier, but there's something so much more primal about the Infernal, in a way that Molly deeply appreciates.

" _Take it,_ " he says, thrusting into her sharply. " _Take it all._ "

" _Give it to me harder,_ " she replies breathlessly. " _Give me more, unless you don't have it._ "

Molly is insulted and thrilled at the same time. She gasps in surprise when he hoists her legs up, putting her knees over his shoulders. " _I'm going to fuck you as hard as I can_ ," he says. " _Is that what you want?_ " 

" _Fucking do it,_ " she says, and she moans loudly as he makes good on his promise, snapping his hips forward as he pushes into her. No one is going to miss what's happening in here, and Molly would feel bad for the rest of the inn if he gave a shit. Unfortunately for the rest of the inn, the only thing he gives a shit about is what's happening in this bed, the way Jester clutches at him as she takes his cock. Everyone else can just deal with it.

Suddenly it comes to Molly that among those listening is Fjord, and it almost gives him a moment of pause. He can't decide whether he does or doesn't want Fjord to hear; he only wants Fjord to hear if Fjord wants to hear it, which is a circular thing that Molly isn't sure he quite gets himself.

Then Jester cants her hips up in this certain way that feels amazing, and Molly forgets all about it.

Molly forgets about pretty much everything, as it happens. Nothing seems to exist but Jester's body, and he revels in it, in every sound she makes, every place where her skin touches his. Now they're both sweating, and it makes them slide together so easily, so readily. He can tell she's getting close, so he doesn't stop, redoubling his efforts instead. He moves her again, her legs around his waist so he can bend down over her and kiss her, biting, sharp kisses that get interrupted by panting and moans.

He feels it when she comes, the way her body clenches his, and he holds on with everything he has, trying to make it last for her, trying to prolong it at the expense of his own pleasure. That's not what happens; what happens is that she digs her fingernails into his back and growls " _Come for me_ ," and he makes a noise of shock and does it immediately, defenseless against such a thing. She has a look of triumph on her face, but he can't find it in him to do anything but grin back. If she wants to win, that's fine. He certainly hasn't lost.

Eventually he manages to get it together enough to pull out, but Jester doesn't let him go far. She sits up against the headboard and positions him in front of her, seated between her spread legs with his head resting in the valley between her breasts. Molly regards it as the best seat in the house and happily stays.

"That was nice," Jester says, playing with the baubles on his horns.

"I'd like to think it was a little better than nice," Molly says.

"Don't get insulted," she says. "I like having nice things."

"Well, you can have me whenever you want," he says; it slips out of his mouth before he can think better of it. He's got this whole balancing act going, because he also wants to keep up this thing with Fjord, and he's afraid he's just tipped the scale. There's no way of saying any of that, so he just tries to have no reaction.

Jester kisses his forehead. "We'll see," she says. He doesn't quite know what she means, or whether he should be thinking three steps ahead or just rolling with it; he's good with either, but he prefers to know which one is in order.

A thought occurs to him, taking him out of his contemplation. "What did you say to Beau earlier?"

"Maybe I told her that Yasha asked to swap rooms with me so that she and Beau could have time alone," she says slyly.

Molly laughs. "Yasha's going to kill you."

"Who knows?" Jester says. "This could be the night where they fall in love. You don't know."

"Eh, it might do them both some good," he says.

And there's something about that moment that almost makes him say something, lay everything out for her. Maybe she'd get it; she's impulsive in a way Molly identifies with, and she might understand how he thinks, how much he wants. If he could just articulate how he feels, this might really be something.

"I have a few more plans for our night," he says instead, and all of it stays buried.


	3. Intermission

Jester shouts when she comes, more noise than words, and Fjord is too into it to care if anybody heard. The noises of the tavern below will probably cover it, and if they don't, oh well. He doesn't make much noise himself, too busy biting his lip and clutching at her thighs as he spills inside of her. She feels perfect around him, and he loses himself in it entirely, swept up by her just as if she were a wave.

They kiss for long moments before she climbs off of him, laying down beside him. Only their arms are touching, but she doesn't feel far away, like the bubble around them hasn't burst even though they're not in each other's space.

No one says anything for a while, and Jester slips her hand into Fjord's, another point of connection between them.

"So, we're gonna sleep with Molly, right, and not just let the poor boy tie himself in knots?" Fjord says, breaking the silence.

"Oh, obviously," Jester says.

"Good deal," he says, squeezing her fingers, and she squeezes back. He sighs contentedly and lets himself relax into the bed.


	4. Climax

Some days are really shitty.

They won the fight, a squabble with a wyrmling that would have been sort of cute if it hadn't almost killed them all. That's about the best Molly can say about it, because the thing used him as a chew toy pretty effectively. He doesn't find himself able to do much but brood, even as they make their way back to town, to the lights and warmth of a well-stocked inn.

Fjord leaves, wanting to replace the healing potions they used posthaste. Nott, Caleb, Beau, and Yasha opt for the tavern, but it doesn't appeal to Molly. Fortunately, Jester has a few words with the barman, and it's only a short wait before she leads Molly up to a room.

The room in question only has one bed, large as it is, but more importantly, it has a basin of hot water and a few fresh cloths, just waiting to be used.

"Off with it," Jester says, making shooing motions at him, and Molly doesn't protest, wrapping his swords in his coat before stripping out of the rest of his clothing, leaving it in an undignified heap. 

The water from the basin is almost uncomfortably hot, but it feels good. Jester sits him down on the bed and washes him carefully; most of the damage is on his torso, and the blood and dirt is easily cleaned off. She doesn't stop there, though, moving down his body to more personal parts of him. This started off pretty much innocently, but about the time she starts fully giving him a washcloth handjob- which is an interesting sensation but feels pretty great- he realizes that it's anything but.

He is so far past caring whether things between him and Jester are innocent.

Jester finally lays the washcloth across the edge of the basin, leaving it there as she climbs between Molly's legs, kissing his stomach before dipping her head lower. He sighs when she licks him, running the flat of her tongue up his cock, stopping at the head; she gives it a kiss before moving down again, like she intends to cover every surface of him before she takes him into her mouth. 

He hears the pop of a bottle being uncorked, but it doesn't occur to him what it is until Jester pushes his legs wider and runs a slippery finger over his hole; she probably hid the oil in one of her pockets just to catch him off guard. It works, but he doesn't mind. He doesn't know quite yet what she has in mind; she's fucked him before, with a dildo that she keeps in her pack both for sex and to deter pickpockets. He hasn't seen it this time, so maybe she's just fingering for the sake of fingering, which Molly is also good with.

Whatever she's doing, she's taking her sweet time about it, opening him slowly; he's not sure he's ever gotten a blowjob this thorough, this attentive, so he has no intention of hurrying her up. She also seems like she has no intention of making him come soon, so he just relaxes, giving in to it. She'll take good care of him either way.

His relaxation ends suddenly when a noise comes from the door, a key turning in the lock. Molly looks around, panicked, and for some reason, what makes sense in the moment is to throw the blanket over Jester's head, like that's going to solve anything. Jester makes a muffled noise of surprise, but she doesn't get the blanket off before the door opens.

It's Fjord, and Molly is so relieved and concerned at the same time that his body doesn't really know what to do. Fjord, for his part, doesn't look surprised or angry; he just closes the door behind him, drops his pack, and starts on the buckles of his armor.

Jester resurfaces from underneath the blanket. "Rude," she says, thumping Molly on the thigh.

"I was wondering about that," Fjord says. "Didn't want to question it in case you like it that way."

Molly is normally quick on the draw with a witty rejoinder, but Jester starts sucking him off again, her fingers pressing deeper into him and hitting the best spot. That coupled with the fact that he has no idea what to say, and he doesn't do anything but groan.

"Are you getting him nice and ready for me?" Fjord says, and Molly very nearly goes off. Jester raises her free hand and gives Fjord an okay sign; Molly laughs, breathless and a little hysterical.

Fjord doesn't say anything else as he doffs his armor; by the time he has it off, his cock is fully hard, and Molly feels relieved. This is not how he planned on any of this going down, but it's going down now. He's just going to hold on for the ride.

Fjord walks over to the bed, tapping Jester on the shoulder. She lets Molly go, sitting back on her heels, and Fjord bends down to kiss her. Molly just watches, because it's something he's been wanting to see for a long time, what it's like between them. They kiss like they've done it many times, easy but hot, with a sweetness to it. They part, and Jester pecks him on the lips again before she moves away, pushing the bottle of oil into Fjord's hand before moving behind Molly. She pushes him up so he's resting against her, kissing his temple as Fjord pours a thin stream of the oil on his cock, spreading it with his hand as he climbs onto the bed, in between Molly's legs.

The first push of Fjord's cock into him is all but effortless, the way Molly is stretched out from Jester's patient attention. Fjord groans, and Molly envies him a little bit; he suspects that everyone who likes giving has had that particular fantasy, being able to just slide in, worry free. Fjord works his hips slowly, long thrusts that leave Molly gasping, all the way in and almost out before doing it again.

Jester puts her hands on the sides of Molly's face, tilting it up so Molly has to look at her; she's grinning at him, and the look on her face makes him relax, like this is really okay. He's pictured the three of them together a lot and was maybe trying to engineer it happening, but there's always been a certain fear behind it, that he'd lose them both by trying. But here it is, sprung upon him, and it feels more than okay; it feels right.

His horns knock against Jester's when she kisses him upside down, but Molly's willing to live with that. She doesn't do it for long, just a few moments before she makes her way back up, kissing his nose, his forehead, his hair. Fjord is moving in a steady rhythm now, fucking him slow and deep, and Molly's entire body feels sensitized. He can feel every place Jester is pressed against him, every inch of Fjord inside him, and he just lets go, letting the two of them have him how they want.

Fjord is moving a little faster now, and Molly spreads his legs wider, encouraging him. Jester doesn't just leave the two of them to it; she slides her hands down Molly's chest, fingertips tracing tattoos and bumping over ridges of scars. Molly moans as she starts playing with his nipples, pinching and pulling at them the way that he likes. 

"Is this what you wanted?" she says into his ear, and he can hear her smirking.

"Fuck," Molly pants. "Please. Please, oh fuck, please."

"He's very articulate," Jester says.

"Pretty words ain't what I need right now," Fjord says, his voice rough and low. He's fucking Molly hard now, making him move in Jester's arms, and Molly can't get enough of it.

"I bet you need to come," Jester says, sounding light and playful, like she always does when she's saying something filthy. "Molly has such a nice ass, doesn't he? Big and tight and good for squeezing."

Molly isn't sure if that's strictly a compliment, but he has it together just enough to clench down on Fjord's cock, which feels great and makes Fjord swear loudly. "Y'all are gonna kill me one day," Fjord mutters.

"Not before you come," Jester says. She wraps her hand around Molly's cock, and he bites his lip hard as she starts stroking him. "Do it, fill him up."

Fjord makes a noise that sounds almost frustrated; he puts his hands on Molly's hips and starts fucking him quickly. Molly realizes there's no way he's going to get to come before Fjord does, but something about that feels right, like he's still at their mercy. He just pushes back against Fjord, giving him what he needs.

"Shit," Fjord says through his teeth, his fingers digging into Molly's skin, and Molly feels it when he comes, the way Fjord's cock pulses inside of him, the slick feeling after it. Fjord stays buried in him for a long while, letting the aftershocks pass before he pulls out, standing up and reaching for the discarded washcloth. Jester gets out from under him, and Molly feels lost, suddenly alone in a way that he really doesn't enjoy.

This lasts maybe thirty seconds, because then Jester is swinging her leg over his hips. She's not wearing anything underneath her dress, and she slides against him for a moment, wet and hot. She puts a hand around his still hard cock, steadying it as she takes it inside of her, and Molly sighs at the sensation, just right around him. 

Jester rides him slowly, like she's not in any hurry at all, like she could do this all day. It's both hot and really frustrating, because Molly's already keyed up, close from Fjord fucking him; Jester might have all day, but he just really doesn't.

His annoyance must show on him somehow. "Calm down," Fjord says, putting a hand on Molly's chest and pushing him down, and Molly wasn't aware how much that would work for him. "We're taking turns."

"Do I get a turn?" Molly asks.

"If you're lucky," Jester says. She works her hips faster, and Molly has to bite his lip. He didn't know this is what he would get by having both of them, but it's what he's been wanting so badly. He's needed this, so much that the form of it doesn't even matter. He just wants everything he can have, wants to grab them with both hands and not let go.

Fjord rejoins them, maneuvering Molly so that Molly is resting against him. The first thing he does is bite down on Molly's neck, hard enough that Molly gasps. That doesn't mean Molly tries to stop him; he tilts his head instead, giving Fjord all the room he wants. The way Fjord is sucking and biting, he's going to have a massive violet bruise in the morning, and it's everything that Molly wants, something to carry with him out of this room. He doesn't know when he started thinking like that; he realizes only now, when it's far too late, how deep into this he is, how it's stopped being a fun game he's playing to get his friends into bed and become something else. He feels bewildered at the revelation, but then Jester grinds down against him just as Fjord sucks hard on his skin, and it stops being anything but a done thing, something that was decided for him before he even realized it.

The neckline of Jester's dress has either fallen or being pulled down, and Molly watches as she cups one of her breasts in her hand, squeezing it as she rides him. She has her eyes trained on Fjord and Molly, watching them keenly as Fjord moves on to bite at Molly's shoulder. She locks eyes with Molly, and she grins, that same one she has when she smiles at him behind someone's back while she's messing with them. 

She lets out a little gasp when Molly thrusts up into her, meeting her as she sinks down onto him. It's not easy when Fjord is trying to drive him out of his mind, but they fall into a rhythm, meeting each other. Jester moves faster, and Molly knows she can't keep doing this indefinitely, as much as she dearly loves seeing him wrecked. He can't either, but that feels secondary; they're going to give him what he needs, and all he has to do is stay the course.

Fjord takes his mouth away from Molly's neck, kissing his skin gently over the bruises. "Do you like this, Mollymauk?" he asks, in his damnably sexy drawl, and Molly can't seem to do anything but nod. "Is this what you wanted?"

"I want everything," Molly says, in a fit of perfect honesty.

"We'll see what we can do," Fjord says, sliding a hand down Molly's chest and holding him down, which still really works for Molly.

Jester is panting now, riding Molly hard, and Molly encourages her as best he can. He can tell she's close, the tension in her muscles, the way her mouth hangs open as she bounces on Molly's cock. Molly puts his hands on her hips and thrusts up into her quickly, giving her everything she needs, and she shouts something filthy in Infernal and comes around Molly's cock. It feels incredibly good, but Molly focuses on her instead of himself, holding out so he can give her everything, let her ride it out for as long as she wants. She catches herself, braced with one hand on Molly's chest, her fingers splayed out next to Fjord's. She finally slows, teasing out a few last waves before she stops, sighing in satisfaction as she rests.

Jester pushes her dress up and off over her head before she dismounts Molly; it seems a little late, but Molly likes it when she lays down next to him, skin to touch instead of clothing. Fjord shifts, moving them so that Molly is on his side between the two of them, Fjord behind and Jester in front. He's so turned on that his dick actually hurts, but he's reached a good place with it. They'll give him what he needs; he doesn't even know how he knows that, but he does.

"So pliable," Jester says, hitching up her leg so her knee is resting on Molly's thigh; it wouldn't take much at all to slide inside of her again, but Molly holds back. "This will be so much fun."

Fjord grabs a handful of Molly's ass. "Picked a good one," he says; he sounds a little like he's talking about a pumpkin or a cow, but Molly is okay with having been selected.

"Fuck," Molly says, because he doesn't have much brainpower left after all that.

"Should we stop messing with him?" Fjord says, and he slides his hand between Molly's legs; Molly groans when he presses his fingers into Molly's ass, still slick and open from earlier.

"Never," Jester says, putting her small, deft hand around Molly's cock. "But it's okay to get him off I think."

"It's okay," Molly pants.

"I can live with that," Fjord says, finding just the right spot inside of Molly as Jester starts to stroke him. Molly lets his eyes shut, unable to do anything but take it. They're both so good with their hands, and Molly is already flying so high; he's on the edge, right on the verge before they even get started good.

"Let go," Jester says, her hand working fast and sure, driving him up and up. "Come for us, stop stalling."

Fjord doesn't say anything, just bites the back of Molly's neck, and Molly arches, pressing against the two of them. He cries out when it hits him, release finally there, and he shakes as he shoots over Jester's stomach, his come standing out against her skin. She's right there, taking his face into her hands and kissing him, giving him something to ground himself with as he comes down.

Molly doesn't say anything for a long while, and neither Jester nor Fjord pushes him to do it. When he finally finds his words again, the first thing out of his mouth is, "That wasn't what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Fjord asks.

"Did you think you would get us into bed and be all in charge and stuff?" Jester says.

"Honestly?" Molly says. "Yeah."

Jester kisses his forehead. "That was a silly thing to think."

"I'm seeing that now," Molly says.

"This isn't what you don't want it to be," Fjord says. "But if you want to throw in with us, even for just tonight, we'd love to have you."

It's never been presented to Molly as easy like that, like the whole thing could just be as simple as a shared campfire on the road, a drink bought for a stranger with a good story. Fjord makes it sound like it could be as natural as anything, and weirdly enough, Molly's pretty sure he believes him.

"Well then," Molly says with a grin. "Count me in."

**Author's Note:**

> But wait, there's more! See [Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684850) for the Beau/Yasha companion piece.


End file.
